


All Of Me

by shannyfish



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ARGUS, Aftermath, F/M, Foundry, Gen, SnowBarry - Freeform, SpeedyArsenal, Starling City, dyla, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity struggles to not only cope with returning to civilization and the family and friends that she longed for for three years, but also to figure out how to be a family with Oliver and Tommy.  Sequel to "Stay With Me"</p><p>Extremely short chapters with a different POV in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diggle: Home isn't easy

**Author's Note:**

> John Diggle POV chapter

“Family: An anchor during rough waters.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was clear that it was going to take a little bit for everyone to get used to how things had changed. It wasn’t just a change between them as friends or as people, but it was going to be a huge adjustment for Oliver and Felicity who not only had been separated for three years but were now also this family suddenly. All he could do was stand back, try to help where he could, and just be there for them.

“I just need a few minutes alone,” Felicity said.

As happy as she’d seemed to see them, she had been affected by her imprisonment. Felicity had become used to being locked away with just Tommy. It was weird to think that Oliver and Felicity had a child, but at the same time…it was right. Things weren’t going to be easy for them, John knew, but everything took time. 

Oliver had been good so far at giving Felicity what she needed and asked for, but he knew it was hard on his friend. Things weren’t easy though. Oliver had been living in the Foundry, a ghost for the most part to the rest of the world…he’d been mainly living as the Arrow. Now, he needed to switch gears and live as Oliver Queen. Priorities had to shift, which Diggle knew would be easy enough for him. Felicity had always been his priority.

There was a knock on the door. 

Over the last two weeks, his home had been grand central station. Lyla had told him to just give them all keys, but that didn’t seem like a better idea. He watched as Oliver moved away from their guest room, the one that Felicity and Tommy had been crashing in, before Diggle moved to answer the door. On the other side, he found Roy and Thea standing there. 

“Okay, so I found the BEST place,” Thea said.

“I told her not to do it, but she doesn’t listen,” Roy added quickly. “She’s stub—“ Diggle didn’t miss the death look that Roy received. Why weren’t these two married yet? “Feisty…I was going to say feisty…”

Smirking, Diggle closed the door behind them and watched as Thea made a beeline for her brother. “Okay, so it’s perfect. I mean, I know that things are a little weird…and stuff…but it’s perfect.”

“Slow down, Speedy,” Oliver said quietly.

The group moved over to the couch and Thea launched into her discussion about the ‘perfect place’. “It’s got like five—“

“Six,” Roy corrected.

“SIX bedrooms,” Thea adjusted a moment later. “And like five bathrooms. I mean, I’m sure that sounds like A LOT of bathrooms, but trust me…it’s important to have that many bathrooms.”

“We don’t need six bedrooms,” Oliver said. “We need three.”

“Three? Really?” Thea asked and seemed a bit irked. “Let’s be honest. You’re going to really need TWO.”

Diggle just sat there listening quietly. Oliver would come over and spend the day with Felicity and Tommy, but he never stayed the night…well not after the first night that he slept with his back up against the door. Thea kept thinking that things would just slip back to normal, but both he and Lyla were a little more sure that it was going to take a lot longer before Oliver and Felicity slipped into something more than friendship. 

Three years. 

“Okay, fine,” Thea said a moment later. She was obviously not pleased. “I already signed the paperwork—“

“Wait. What? I’m confused,” Oliver blurted out.

“I tried to stop her,” Roy voiced. 

“Thea, that’s a lot of bedrooms for three people…” Diggle pointed out. Thea meant well, he was certain, but what was she thinking? He was going to have to talk to Roy about texting him when things like this happened. “I think Oliver’s right, three would have been sufficient.”

“Think about it. This place is six bedrooms, five bathrooms, gym room, garage, huge backyard…and did I mention that there’s a basement?” Thea asked.

“Don’t worry, there aren’t any bats…” Roy teased. “I told her that we should just talk to Ray about getting back Queen Mansion.”

“He’d do it,” Oliver said quietly.

A lot of crap had gone down over the years, losing Queen Consolidated and with it…Verdant and Queen Mansion had all been collateral in dealings with Isabel Rochev. Ray Palmer, though, had bought the company and had control of the other properties associated with what was once Queen Consolidated. The man cared about Felicity, maybe had feelings for her, he really wasn’t quite sure. He really didn’t know the man, but one thing he knew for sure, he’d do anything for Felicity. “Oliver’s right,” Diggle spoke up.

Thea just sighed. “BUT, if we got back the mansion, would everyone move in?”

Diggle just stare at the youngest Queen sibling. “Was that your plan?”

“Don’t forget the built-in Arrow Cave bit,” Roy reminded. 

“It’s not such a bad plan, is it?” Thea questioned.

“Don’t you think that would be a lot?” Oliver asked. “It’s a lot of house. It’s a lot of people in one place. We already see each other a lot.”

“It IS a lot of house. Mom always had staff, but I thought about that,” Thea said quickly before anything else could be said. “If we only use one wing, we could do it all ourselves…maybe have a maid service come in like every week or so…you know, for the deep cleaning.”

“Deep cleaning?” Roy asked. “Do you even know how to use a vacuum?”

“I’ve seen commercials…looks easy…” Thea shrugged off. “Never seen a vacuum at your place.”

“Have you SEEN my place?”

The two just exchanged looks.

This was why he didn’t need TV. Roy and Thea were good enough that he just didn’t need it. His life was far more intense than any reality TV. “Okay, so you guys know that Lyla and I—“

“Come on! Instant babysitter!” Thea said and pointed to herself. “I mean, you already know how good I am with Sara…”

Diggle just looked over to Oliver, waiting to see what his whole take on this was.

“Ollie?” Thea asked a moment later, obviously picking up on the fact that this really wasn’t anyone else’s decision.

“I’m just not sure, Thea,” Oliver told his sister honestly.

“You haven’t even talked to Felicity yet!” Thea complained. 

That was true.

The point really was that Felicity would be the deciding factor for a lot of things, though Diggle wasn’t sure how Lyla would take the idea of them all living together in Queen Mansion. Sure, he could think of a lot of pros right off of the bat, but there were cons too. He just wasn’t sure that that was what they all needed, especially since it wasn’t like they were all singles or what not. There were children involved now. 

“She wanted some space, Thea,” Oliver explained gently and softly. “Let’s just give it to her right now.”

Right now, it seemed like even though Felicity had been gone for three years that Thea was determined to not only move them ALL in together but also mend the relationship between her brother and Felicity. There were miracles in the world, but there were some things that only time and patience could heal. Felicity, Diggle was sure, was one of those things.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 TBC…


	2. Lyla: Offers and Decisions

“Having somewhere to go is home. Having someone to love is family. Having both is a blessing.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“You can’t be serious.”

“I didn’t say yes,” John told her with a chuckle.

“I really just don’t see that working for anyone.”

Lyla cuddled in bed with her husband. She was glad that tonight they’d gotten to crawl into bed earlier than they had since Felicity had been found. It wasn’t that she was complaining about them having their friend back, she was so thankful that Felicity had been found and that all in all…she was okay. Deep down, she felt a bit responsible for everything that Felicity had gone through because she thought of Felicity as a friend (even if she was closer to Johnny), but ARGUS and Amanda Waller had been behind it all…and she worked for both of them. There was no need for any of them to be miserable, though, or out there looking any longer. They were all finally together again.

Her fingers ran along his bare arm. “Do you think they’ll be okay?”

“I think that’s a loaded question.”

“A child complicates things.”

“You’re right, but they both love him…” John said. “I mean, how can you NOT love your own child? Felicity’s loved him all this time, but Oliver…he loves them both and is having such a hard time not being able to jump right in…to give them the space that they obviously need.”

“I didn’t even know that they were THAT close before Felicity disappeared—was taken.”

It wasn't all so long ago. It was three years, but at the same time…it felt like a blink in the grand scheme of things. Lyla had always known that Oliver, Felicity, John, and Roy were all so close…they were a family even before she joined it. It had been clear since the day she'd met them that Oliver and Felicity loved each other, she just hadn’t thought that they’d…consummated their relationship. John had always talked about how frustrating it was that the two of them always found obstacles in their way and would never make the leap. 

“Neither did and I don’t know really how to feel about it,” John confided. “Sure, things might have been hard now…but they’re definitely harder with Tommy…but at the same time, that child…he’s a product of their love and we know that those two truly love each other…” 

“But you think they’ll be okay.”

“I do, yes,” he finally answered.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Felicity’s attention that morning had been solely on Tommy and Lyla had thought it was probably a good thing that no one had shown up early. In her opinion, Felicity really needed some space…not just for an hour here or there, she needed some space to just work out everything. Lyla had no idea what Waller could have put her through, but she knew what Waller was capable of and she knew what ARGUS was also known for. Grabbing an extra mug from the cupboard, she poured two cups of coffee and prepared them respectively before heading over to the couch with them. 

“Here,” she said as she offered one to Felicity.

It took her a moment, but eventually Felicity snapped from it, pulled her elbows from where they rested on her knees and straightened up before taking the offered mug. “Oh. Thank you.”

“Sure,” Lyla said as she sat down next to her and watched the kids playing nicely for a moment before sipping her own coffee. “I know we really haven’t talked—“

“Thank you,” Felicity whispered.

Lyla turned to look at her in surprise. She’d half expected her to blame her, which was probably because she felt some guilt in it all. She DID work for ARGUS after all. “I—I just want you to know that I didn’t know about what Waller was planning…I tried to help—“

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Otherwise Waller would have brought you in,” Felicity said quietly. “Tried to make it out that John knew, too…and I knew…I knew the entire time that you were all out here…looking for me.”

Lyla just stared at her. She was trained. ARGUS had trained her. There was probably a little too much that Amanda Waller had engrained into her. Three years was a long time to hold onto hope, though, she wasn’t sure that she could have done the same thing. Felicity had had Tommy inside of that ARGUS ‘prison’, too…Lyla just couldn’t fathom how she did it. The strength that the blonde woman possessed…something that they all underestimated. 

Trying to reply to that, Lyla just didn’t know how to. She was shocked. So, she searched for words, words that would express things she felt needed to be said. “I know that this has to be hard for you,” Lyla finally spoke up again. “I want you to know that you and Tommy can stay here for however long you need, John and I are in no hurry to get rid of you two…and I know that you coming back here, that it’s not something you can jump head first into.”

“Thea—“

“Thea doesn’t understand what you want through,” Lyla said quickly. “The offer stands, no matter what anyone else says, okay?”

Felicity nodded and pressed a smile forward. “Thank you.”

There was a knock at the door and Lyla was certain that it was Oliver, if not for Thea too. She looked over at Felicity. “I can send him away,” she offered. 

“No,” Felicity said quietly. “Thank you, though.” It was obvious that Felicity seemed a little nervous though. “I really do need to stop hiding…to remind myself of everything that I held on for…everything I longed to have back…”

“That doesn’t mean that you don’t need space…” Lyla reminded as she got to her feet. “Last chance.”

“Thank you, but it’ll be fine…”

Taking a breath, more for Felicity than herself, she moved to the door and then opened it (after she peeked through the peep hole to make sure it was really him, could never be too safe). She put a smile on her face. “Morning.”

“Morning,” he echoed and smiled back at her. 

Lyla was fairly sure that this was the first time that he’d really smiled. Before, he’d just seemed relieved and cautious. This was something different. She looked over and noticed that Felicity was smiling back at him, while Tommy and Sara didn’t even seem to mind that he’d arrived and continued playing. Quietly, she shut the door and watched as Oliver moved towards Felicity. She watched them from afar, feeling like perhaps she was the one who needed to give them some space. 

There was definitely something still there between them.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 TBC…


	3. Waller: Chess Master

“From every wound there is a scar, and every scar tells a story. A story that says, ‘I survived.’”

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“We found her,” Lyla said. “Are you going to take her back?”

“Let’s be honest, Agent Michaels. If I hadn’t WANTED you to find her, then you wouldn’t have. I am the one who allowed it. You still think that I can’t control everything, the blunt truth is that I can…and I will continue to. You can think that you all have free will in this game of life…but we all have a destiny.”

She was the chess master.

“How can you live with yourself? You locked her away for THREE years…she was pregnant…and no one knew…” Lyla shook her head at her. Waller didn’t care. Her agent could judge all she liked, she was always going to be the one in control of things. “There was a child…a child that wasn’t allowed to be loved or raised by both of his parents…that’s not even to say about the psychological abuse that Felicity suffered—“

“She was WELL taken care of,” Waller reminded with a wave of her hand. If she hadn’t been, then she would have been found dead. Well, she’d likely never been found. Amanda knew exactly how to keep someone for her own uses and make them suffer every second while still getting what she wanted. For them to be barely holding onto life. Felicity had practically been held in a luxury suite for those three years and she really hadn’t been asked to do much of anything in the grand scheme of things. Felicity Smoak had survived, wasn’t that really the most important fact on the table? 

Silence stretched out between them. 

“Does this mean that you’ll be leaving ARGUS?” she asked. Though Agent Michaels was a GOOD agent, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t be replaced, she could. Waller just needed to know where they stood, what she should expect. Nothing could be a surprise to her, even if OTHERS thought that it would be. Variables and ‘what ifs’ were things that she constantly pondered. 

“I don’t know yet,” Lyla responded slowly. 

“I’m surprised that your husband doesn’t have a firm stance on the subject.”

“Johnny just wants me to be happy.”

“I suppose that makes him a good husband.”

“He’s the best.”

“You WILL keep me apprised of your decision?” Waller questioned. 

Lyla was quiet at first and when she replied finally, her tone was very formal. “Of course.”

As her agent left, all she could think was that this wouldn’t be the last time that there would be some kind of conflict over differences of opinion. She’d hidden this from Lyla, but for good reason. There would have been no way that Lyla would have continued working for ARGUS, let alone not snooped around if she’d suspected them of taking Felicity all along. They might not have Felicity anymore, but she wasn’t out of their reach. Now, she also had another pawn that Waller could use, if needed.

Oliver Queen would never be out of her control.

He was weak.

He loved.

Felicity.

Tommy.

Team Arrow.

They’d all be his downfall in the end.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC…


	4. Barry: Lean on Me

“Friends are like walls, sometimes you lean on them and sometimes it’s just enough to know they’re there.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Just popped over for a visit?”

Barry shrugged. “The others will be here soon, I’m sure,” he told her. “You have been warned.” He smirked. “I was just hoping that the two of us could chat…”

“About how I’m doing? My thoughts? My emotions? My coping?” Felicity rattled off, a bit of edge in her voice.

It was clear that those were all topics that she was burnt out hearing about. He couldn’t blame her and in all honesty, none of them (except maybe Oliver) could really sympathize with what had happened to her. He knew all of that, but he hoped that he could still somehow help. 

“How about just a friend?” Barry offered.

Since she’d been found, everyone had been fussing over her and Tommy. It was going to take more than a couple of weeks for them to settle, adjust, and live in that world again. To know that things were different and that it wasn’t all about survival (not in the way she’d become accustom to over the past three years though). 

“I can always use a friend,” Felicity said with a smile.

“Good!” he enthused. “Because you have a lot and it’s not easy to get rid of any of us.”

Barry was glad with her response and though he wanted to ask her questions about how things were, he knew that she’d tell him when she was ready. Oliver had called him and they’d talked for probably the longest they’d ever held a conversation in person or on the phone. His friend was worried, concerned, and even scared…emotions he only admitted and reserved for certain people. His family. Felicity. Tommy. They were everything to Oliver right now. Barry just was there to see if maybe Felicity needed a face she hadn’t seen SO recently.

“How about we take Tommy to a park?” Barry suggested casually. “We can pick up coffee or something on the way?” He was trying to come up with something normal and low key. He and Caitlin didn’t have kids (at least not yet), so he was just guessing. He also didn’t know if that was going to be too much for Felicity. He was fairly sure that Tommy would have a good time. What kid didn’t love a park? Even when he was so small?

For a long time, or so it seemed to him, Felicity just sat there in silence. He was about to tell her that it was okay, they could do something else, when she turned to him. “I think that sounds nice.” Her tone wasn’t excited, but she didn’t sound hesitant either.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Barry didn’t know why, but he couldn’t get over how calm Felicity seemed. Tommy was playing within sight and so far she seemed content to just watch. The park wasn’t busy, Tommy was mostly exploring the age appropriate play equipment like it was the best thing ever. He’d squeal and laugh here and there…and occasionally he’d clap in excitement. Barry, of course, was fast enough to stop anyone…that was, if anyone were to try anything.

“This is nice,” she spoke up.

“It is,” he agreed as he studied her for another moment. It had been three years and there were minimal changes that he’d witnessed in her, pretty much all of them were expected. Caitlin had lectured him on various things to expect before leaving Central City.

“You seem happy,” she commented, a small smile on her lips.

“I am,” Barry replied. He was beaming, which was pretty much his default smile setting. “One of my good friends is back home…so far, Oliver hasn’t shot me with an arrow—“

“He did that…ONE TIME.”

Barry laughed. “I swear whenever I come to Starling, he has to TEST me,” Barry explained. He used air quotes to further put emphasis on ‘test’. “He’s always shooting an arrow at me, seeing if I’m paying attention…if I’m fast enough.” Of course, Barry DID understand why Oliver did it, but that didn’t mean that he LIKED getting shot at. “This one time, he aimed for Caitlin…he didn’t hit her, but the arrow caught and tore the edge of her coat…she wasn’t too pleased with him for that…”

“Ouch…”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Now, she and Cisco tell me to just let them know when Oliver’s already done shooting arrows at me, when it’s safe to be back in town…so there’s no danger to them.”

“At least there’s a plan,” Felicity commented. “How about you and Caitlin?”

Barry shrugged. “We’re good. Sometimes it’s hard, you know? Working together, me in danger…her being back at the lab…”

“It’s hard, but being the Flash…it’s what you were MEANT to do, Barry…”

And he knew that.

“You’re right,” Barry admitted. “Being the Flash… Our team… No matter what happens, what we’re doing…it’s good… No matter the danger, there’s still that good.” He paused. “We’ve talked about the future, you know? Taking bigger steps… We’ve talked about kids. You know what Joe told me?” Barry paused, he was just talking…he felt like he sort of needed to catch her up. Plus, so far, she didn’t seem to mind his talking. “I couldn’t fathom how Joe and his wife could bring Iris into the world that he saw working as a cop. All that bad. All the crime. All of the horror. The things that people do to other people…to women, men, and children…” He shook his head and then beamed a moment later. “He told me that being a parent was more terrifying than anything else int he world, but that it was worth it…to put pieces of good…pieces that were pieces of yourself…out into the world…”

“He’s right.”

They both looked back to Tommy as he slid down the tiny slid and cheered once he made it to the bottom and was back on his feet. He immediately moved to do it again.

Felicity was speaking now, which surprised him a bit. “You should have kids, Barry… You and Caitlin. Put more of your good into the world.” She was smiling as she watched Tommy. “And then, sit in a chair…watch them…and be amazed…” Felicity looked right at him, their eyes not even looking to Tommy for a moment. “We’re here to make someone happy, Barry.” 

And he understood what she meant.

He had a lot to think about.

Barry looked back to watch Tommy. Felicity was right. There was so much to think about and he knew that there would be so much to talk to Caitlin about once she got to Starling…or maybe once they got home to Central City. Either way, he was glad that he and Felicity had had that talk. he’d come to talk to her, to try to help HER…but he realized that she’d been the one to help him.

“Thank you,” Barry told her. “For being my friend.”

“Always,” she told him as she reached out and took his hand before looking back to watch Tommy play in the park.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC…


	5. Cisco: Team Flarrow

“Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering” ~ Star Wars

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“How is she?”

“I think she’s going to be okay,” Barry told him. 

Cisco, Caitlin, and Doctor Wells had just gotten into Starling City together. They’d met up with Barry at the hotel they’d all be in the few days they’d be in town. Even though they’d just seen Felicity a couple of weeks before, Barry and Caitlin had made a case that maybe they were more needed in Starling…that maybe their mission needed to be helping Felicity. He couldn’t argue with that. He liked Felicity and he knew that the sooner that she wasn’t worried about by everyone, that it would be easier for everyone to go back to how things were before.

“But we still should hang out, right?” Caitlin asked. 

They were in the lobby of the hotel, but they would be heading to dinner soon. They’d talked about what they should do, but they were trying to be as respectful and non-crowding as they could be. They were all excited to have Felicity back, for all kinds of reasons, but they really did need to give her her space.

“You know what? I think it would be best if we take it easy with Ms. Smoak,” Wells spoke up. “Barry, you’ve already seen her…why don’t we let Cisco?” Wells was suddenly looking at him. “You’ve seemed the least affected out of our group by her disappearance.”

That wasn’t fair.

That wasn’t not true, though, either.

“Just because I haven’t been sobbing for the last three years or letting it affect me, that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about Felicity…” Cisco defended, his anger rising. “It just means that I know that dwelling on something that I can’t control, fearing the future, that none of that is going to help me move forward…”

They were all quiet.

“I was actually suggesting, Mr. Ramon, that perhaps you’ve been holding it all in for these three years,” Wells said all too cooly. Cisco hated when he was like that. “That perhaps, YOU, were the one who needed to see her the most…”

Now he just sort of felt stupid.

Cisco looked around and could tell that Caitlin and Barry weren’t quite sure what to say. He didn’t either. He just didn’t know what they all accomplished going there. It wasn’t like Felicity had asked them to or there was some big (unneeded and probably unwelcome) welcome home party. They were just there because Oliver was worried. It had been two weeks and he knew that there was no way that someone could heal or come back to the world in that little amount of time being okay. 

“Sure…” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

This seemed like the most awkward thing ever, but he found himself knocking on John Diggle and Lyla Michael’s door just the same. Cisco was nervous and kept pulling down on his jacket and the sleeves of his jacket. He kept screwing his jaw in place and trying to tell himself that this wasn’t a big deal. This was Felicity Smoak. He liked Felicity Smoak. She was a friend. He just wasn’t sure that he was a person that needed to be in this part of her recovery journey…

“Hey,” Felicity greeted as she opened the door. “Barry texted…”

“I’m sure you really would love some time alone, but—“

“Actually, I’m trying to jump back into some things…seems to make me…less anxious…” Felicity admitted and then stepped back, motioning for him to enter. “Come inside.”

“You’re sure?”

“I mean, unless there’s no way you can help me figuring out how I’m going to upgrade the team’s systems and—“

“Oh, no…no…no!” Cisco said quickly and stepped in without even realizing he was doing so. “I can definitely help you there… I’ve been trying to convince them to let me touch them for the last three years and they wouldn’t…” His voice trailed off since she was obviously the reason WHY Oliver and Diggle hadn’t let him mess with Team Arrow’s computer system, Foundry, or pretty much anything else. “I—“ he tried to think of how to apologize, but his mouth sort of just hung open.

She was smiling, though, he hadn’t expected that. “Cisco…breathe…I’m not upset…I wish that they’d have let you…”

He sucked in a deep breath and tried to cleanse himself of all of the building tension and anxiety. Maybe it was a good thing that they were there. “Right…I just…”

“You don’t need to walk around on eggshells around me,” she told him. “I already have Oliver doing that…no matter how much I tell him not to…”

Cisco nodded. “I can understand why he’d do that…”

“So do I,” she told him with a smile. Felicity motioned over to the dining room table and where she’d apparently set up all of the computer equipment she had there. “Come on… Also, I have snacks…they’re even prepared…that’s how much everyone is worrying…all I have to do is pull them out…and all set.”

“You went through a lot…”

“And it’s hard,” she admitted as she moved towards the table, looking back over her shoulder at him briefly. “But it’s not the end of the world, right? I have so much to live for…and eventually…things will be normal-ish…”

Cisco joined her. “Where’s Tommy?”

“Nap.”

“Ah,” Cisco said as he set his bag down and pulled out a chair. “I miss naps.”

Felicity laughed. “Me, too…”

It seemed like hours until they finally broke for a snack and something cold to drink. It hadn’t been, though, it had just been a single hour. They’d gotten so much done in that time and to Cisco, she seemed mostly like the Felicity that he remembered. He was certain that things would be a little easier, too, once she was in her own place and not living in someone else’s space. 

“I’m just worried about the team not having all of the tools that they could have, you know?” she asked from the kitchen as she grabbed napkins. “I keep thinking about all of those years and Oliver not having the right kind of back-up and the right kind of upgrades…”

“He's good, though,” Cisco told her. He stopped when she looked at him. “I know what you mean, though.”

And he did.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, sitting at the table…snacking. Cisco was punching in a couple of corrections to a code he’d been working on when he stopped and smiled suddenly. A thought had come to him.

“What?” she asked, a smile on her face.

Cisco suddenly busted out his best Yoda impression. “Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering.” And really, it was relevant to so much that was going on between both of their teams. 

“You do have your moments. Not many, but you have them,” Felicity said far too seriously and then bursted out a smile.

He laughed, but countered quickly. “I find your lack of faith disturbing.”

“You don’t have to do this to impress me.”

“Try not. Do… or do not. There is no try.”

Felicity obviously couldn’t hold back the giggles any longer. “I love you,” she told him.

“I know,” he told her all too seriously before breaking out into laughter as well.

Maybe there wasn’t anything to fear.

Not if they worked together.

Team Arrow and Team Flash.

Team Flarrow?

It didn’t matter. 

They were a team, no matter what others said.

They needed each other.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC…


	6. Donna: Two Weeks is Long Enough

“You never know how strong you are…until being strong is the only choice you have.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Donna Smoak hadn’t seen her daughter in three years. She’d gotten the call that she’d been found..and she hadn’t been found alone. Donna had come to find out that she had a grandson. Apparently the child was a surprise to everyone, so it wasn’t just her that had been left in the dark. She’d wanted to rush to Starling City right away, but Oliver had asked that she give them some time. Part of Oliver’s reasoning for her not coming away was for Felicity to have time to adjust to being back along with the fact that Felicity’s apartment was no longer Felicity’s. Her daughter and grandson was staying at a friend’s place and it wasn’t like she’d be able to stay with them too. Donna had been able to talk to Felicity, but she’d really not been in a talking mood. 

Two weeks was too long. 

Maybe it was best that she had to wait that long in the first place, for various reasons, but she just couldn’t bring herself to wait any longer. She’d taken time off of work and booked herself a flight to Starling City. She hadn’t said anything to Felicity or Oliver or anyone else. She hadn’t wanted them to fuss and she had wanted to surprise Felicity.

She’d even stopped and picked up her grandson a bear. It wasn’t anything extravagant or anything, but she didn’t even know if he liked bears. Though, who didn’t like bears? It was one that she’d purposely gotten so that he could grow into it, perfect for cuddling. 

Getting to Starling City was the easy part, finding her daughter a bit trickier.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Donna didn’t think her texts were cooperating. This wasn’t something new for her. She knew that Felicity always said that she did it wrong, but she couldn’t help it. Texting just always seemed so silly. Why not just call and have an actual conversation? Plus, talking to someone was always faster. She’d only have two words out and Felicity would have already have texted her an entire essay. 

“Uh, hi,” Donna said with her phone up to her ear. “Oliver? Honey? It’s me, Donna. Felicity’s mother.”

“Hi Donna,” Oliver replied slowly. “Felicity’s not with me right now.”

“Well, I was actually calling to get an address to your friend…the one who Felicity is staying with…”

“Diggle?”

“Right. I just go into town and I need to tell the taxi person where to take me. I just realized that I don’t even know where that is.”

“Donna, we—“

“Just an address. That’s all.”

She waited and could hear him let out a frustrated sigh on the other end. She didn’t understand him. Donna KNEW that Oliver Queen loved her daughter and was the father of her grandson, but SHE was Felicity’s mother. SHE deserved to be able to see her daughter and grandson. No more waiting or worrying about phone calls she may or may not receive. 

Oliver finally gave it to her and told him that he’d let Mr. Diggle know that she would be arriving shortly. She suddenly felt sick. Would Felicity be different? She’d just been on good terms with her daughter after all of those years…and then she was gone for three…so she just hoped that things would be okay between them. Donna really wanted to be in Felicity’s life…and her grandson’s as well.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

For the first time in her life, she was probably the calmest she’d ever been as she waited for the door to be answered. She pulled in breath and then held her breath as the knob was being turned. Donna felt like she’d lost out on so much time with her daughter, she just didn’t want to miss out on anymore…and she didn’t want there to be any kind of distance between them again. She never wanted to go back to that. 

“Hi Mom,” Felicity greeted softly as she held the door open a bit.

She took her breath away. She wasn’t dressed fancy, she didn’t have make-up on, and her hair was a little messy…but this was her beautiful daughter…and she swore that she hadn’t age in those three years. “Hi Baby Girl…” Donna said softly and with so much emotion that she couldn’t hold back the tears or the hug. Never in her life had she been so happy to see her daughter, so relieved…even though she’d known for two weeks that her daughter was alive and well…it was like it hit her all at once. 

Donna just held Felicity there in the doorway as tears clouded her vision until she had to squeeze her eyes shut. She squeezed Felicity until her daughter’s voice hit her ears. “Mom…uh…can’t…breathe…”

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Donna mumbled as she separated from Felicity. “I’m just—“ She took a step back and just stared at Felicity.

“I’m happy that you’re here,” Felicity told her, which only made Donna beam more.

“Mama?”

The little voice caught Donna off guard, but the little boy with the big blue eyes who peeked out from behind Felicity’s legs stole her heart immediately. He was clutching to Felicity’s legs and her daughter was running her fingers through the boys’ sandy blonde hair. He looked a lot like Oliver, but she could see Felicity…and even Felicity’s father in him. “He’s beautiful, Sweetie,” Donna told her and crouched down. “Hi Tommy…I’m your grandma…” 

Grandma.

It didn’t even make her feel old.

All she felt was…

Pride.

Love.

Happiness.

“Hi,” Tommy whispered with a quick wave.

Felicity bent down and picked up the toddler, settling him on her hip and stepped back. “Come in… I was hoping that I’d have a new place, but—“

“You needed time.”

It was then that she realized that those two weeks in which she’d thought about Felicity and worried about her every moment. How she’d only wanted to help, not rushing over had helped her daughter. It was so weird that it had suddenly become so clear seeing her. Even though she’d only seen Tommy and Felicity together for a minute, she already knew that her daughter was an amazing mother. It was Felicity, after all. 

Donna entered the Diggles’ home and was just happy to finally be there. “Maybe I can help you house hunt,” she offered. 

“Actually, you know what I really need?” Felicity asked as she shut the door and turned to her mother. 

“Anything,” Donna offered as she held open her arms. All she wanted was to be there for Felicity and Tommy. She wanted to do anything that could help them. Even though she couldn’t fill those three years, she knew that she could make up for it, if Felicity wanted it. 

“I need to do some shopping.”

Donna let out a squeal of excitement and clapped her hands together. “My favorite chore.”

Felicity lit up. “I figured you’d be up for it.” 

“Baby Girl…I’m up for anything you want me to do,” Donna told her honestly and gently. “You just say the word…”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC…


	7. Caitlin: Nerves

_“Don’t give up. Not never. Not for one single day. Be safe, if you can be. But always be amazing.” ~ Clara Oswald_  
  
  
   *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*     
  
  
Caitlin frowned a bit as she stared at her reflection in the hotel mirror. As excited as she was to see her friend, she was worried about her. Everyone was worried about Felicity. They really wouldn’t be good friends if they weren’t worried, right? Felicity had spent such a small amount of time in Central City after they’d gotten her back, Caitlin was just worried that Felicity wasn’t going to really be the same friend that she had connected so well with before. People changed when they went through intense trauma like Felicity had. She’d basically lived in hell for three years.

“Hey,” Barry said as he came into view.

She didn’t turn, but just stared at him in the mirror. “How is she? Really?” Concern was clearly in her voice, but she was certain that he’d seen it written all over her face as she stared at him.

Barry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his chin tucking into her shoulder as he stared back at her. “Sweetheart, she’s Felicity…she’s strong…just like you…and she’s doing okay… She really is…”

“Cisco said that, but—“

“He’s right,” Barry told her and kissed the side of her head. “And you should worry less.”

Caitlin knew that she was a worrier, Barry knew that she was a worrier, though…he made a very valid point. She DID need to worry less, that just wasn’t something so easily accomplished. It was something that she had been trying to work on since she and Barry had become a couple, but it wasn’t an easy feat when Barry was always racing out into danger.

“What if she doesn’t WANT company?”

“Isn’t she expecting you?”

She was.

Caitlin and Felicity had plans.

“What if she was just trying to be polite?” Caitlin countered and turned to finally look at him. She and Barry had been in a steady relationship for a while now and they were comfortable and as much as they both wanted more, it just didn’t seem like the right time. “I mean, we DID make the trip from Central City… I don’t want to guilt trip her into—“

Barry laughed now, wrapped his arms around her again, and kissed her. “Sweetheart, stop worrying…really…Felicity WANTS to see you.”

“She DID say that she could use a break from her mom…” Caitlin said slowly as she really thought about it. “Her mother is going to get to know Tommy while we’re out…and Lyla and Sara are going to be home with them, so—“

“So, see!” Barry said brightly. “All set!”

“Where are you going to be?” she asked Barry.

“Building bookshelves with Oliver and Digg,” Barry responded. “I think Roy and Thea might be there, too.”

Caitlin’s eyebrow lifted at that. “How is that going to go?”

“What?”

“I doubt Oliver uses instructions.”

“What? Of course they’ll use instructions…”

“Not so sure,” Caitlin said and then kissed him, her hands on his shoulders, before moving away from him and going to pick up her coat and purse. She looked back at him. “I’m just thinking this is going to be a lot like when we team up… You and Oliver always butt heads…”

“That’s not true—“

Caitlin just gave him a look.

“Okay,” Barry conceded with a nod of the head as he raised a hand in defeat. “Okay, maybe you’re right.”

Immediately, she brightened at that. “I love when I’m right…which really…is all the time,” Caitlin rambled. “But I just love it more when you actually admit it.”

Barry just shook his head, a smile spread across his face. “Okay, Doctor Snow…let’s get you out the door…”

“You’re not going to walk me to the car?” she teased. Caitlin knew that Barry could be at the new place that Felicity and Oliver had purchased and have all the shelving put together before she’d even make it to her car.

“Do you want me to?”

“Do YOU want to?” Caitlin countered. “I wouldn’t want you to be late…”

Barry smiled at that and weaved his arm into hers as they headed out. “I’m expected to be late anyways, right?”

Caitlin smiled at him. These little moments, she loved. They weren’t a big deal, but him walking her to her car was sometimes everything. Brief touches and little gestures, but they were so huge…

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Is this weird?”

“What? Being out? Being out without Tommy? Being out just the two of us like a girls’ night?” Felicity rattled off.

“Sure…all of that?” Caitlin asked after she thought about it for a moment. She didn’t have any children, at least not yet. It was hard, though, for her to imagine to be so close to someone, to spend your every moment with that person through so much…for three whole years…and then have to figure out how to live without that person right there at your hip. “Any of it?” she added with a shrug. She really didn’t want to push Felicity, she wanted to be there as a friend and knew how important it was to not push.

“It’s easier with friends,” Felicity spoke up after a silent moment. “It also helps that I know that Tommy’s not leaving Lyla and John’s—which I know has to sound horrible, but—“

“No, I get it… Their place is sort of like the safe zone right now,” Caitlin supplied with a nod. When Felicity nodded, she gave her a smile. “Are you excited about the move?”

“Yes…and no…” Felicity replied honestly. “I need the space…but at the same time, it was a safe place with Lyla and John.”

“It’ll be a safe place with Oliver, too,” she reminded. Caitlin couldn’t fathom what her friend was going through, she could only guess. Likely, it was nothing that she could really imagine though. “You know that, right?” She wanted to know that Felicity wasn’t pushing herself.

“I know,” she said a bit wishy washy. Her head rested in her upturn palm as she stared across the table at the Italian restaurant they were dining at. “I just…it’s been three years…and what if the feelings aren’t the same? What if it’s too hard? What if I’m not the person he remembers?”

“You’re not,” Caitlin spat out before she could think about her words. “But that’s not a bad thing.” She paused. “You’re different, but you’re also stronger. The entire time that you were held, you had Tommy with you…but did you think about Oliver?” She knew the answer to the question already.

“Yes,” Felicity replied. “I thought of him most of all…and every time I would look at Tommy, I would see him. I STILL see him.”

It was natural, Caitlin knew, but she had a feeling that that was a good sign. “Just give yourself some time, okay?”

Felicity nodded.

“And it’s a three bedroom, right? There’s nothing for you and Oliver to rush into,” Caitlin reminded.

“Right, we’ve discussed that… Separate rooms, though I’m going to have to get Tommy and…well, myself…used to sleeping apart.”

“That doesn’t have to be done right away.”

Felicity sounded a little sad about it. “I know…it’s just…different.” She was quiet for a moment. “But different is good.”

“You’re amazing and strong, Felicity…never give up on that…or anything that you set your mind to,” Caitlin said. “And always remember that you have people…friends…family…here for you who will help you and do anything that they can.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC…


	8. Wells: Second Chances

_“Life always offers you a second chance, it’s called tomorrow.”_

  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
All he could think as he watched them was, this future…it could have been stolen from him.  If Felicity were any other person or had been too stubborn, ARGUS would have terminated her.  Wells didn’t know how the future would have turned out if that had happened.  It wasn’t the three years that she had lost that he was concerned with, but rather ten years into the future.  Would things adjust if Felicity had been killed by ARGUS?  He supposed that it was best…better, even…not to know.    
  
For so many years, he’d been watching Felicity Smoak…he’d been watching them all.  There were certain chances he’d taken in the past where he KNEW that he might lose one of them and he had come to terms with them being expendable, but at every turn…they’d survived.  Now, he found himself only expecting for them to survive.    
  
As he watched them all…Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, and Felicity as they played with Tommy Queen, Wells wondered if they would all still be there in seven years.  He knew that he could check in with Gideon, but right now…he just wanted to watch them.  There was something so youthful with the four of them together, especially with the young child.    
  
Children was something that he knew would come, likely from them all.  These four that he held so dear, they really NEEDED to have offspring in order to further a more intelligent generation.  His emotions were always conflicted when he watched them, but this…this was definitely one thing he wanted for them all.  Even Barry…  
  
There was still time to fight for the future that he wanted.    
  
Time.  
  
“Doctor Wells?”  
  
He looked over to see Oliver Queen standing there.  Pushing forward a smile, he moved the chair towards him.  “I was just watching them…they’re all so happy.”  
  
“We all are,” Oliver told him.    
  
From how Wells could read him, and Oliver Queen wasn’t the easiest person for him to read, it seemed like not only was he happy (and for good reason) but there was also some suspicion in his tone and face.  This wasn’t new.  In the past, it had been clear to Wells that Oliver Queen had suspected something of him.  In three years, the truth of who he was…what he was…his mission…none of it had come to light.  Part of that, he felt like he owed thanks to Felicity Smoak…and well, ARGUS.    
  
“Of course,” Wells said with a smile.  “We’re all happy to have her home…and Tommy.”  He looked back towards them.  They were all playing a ridiculous game of hide and seek in a small space and with pretty much none of the adults hiding.  Tommy was obviously enjoying himself and thought it was the best game ever.  “And I’m sure it’s quite the adjustment for all of you, as well.  I hope that our presence here is not hindering any rekindling between you and Ms. Smoak.”  
  
“No,” Oliver replied and looked towards where everyone was in the other room.  “No…  I think she needed this.  It’s just going to take time…for her…for Tommy…for all of us.  Three years, in the course of a lifetime doesn’t seem like long, but right now it feels like we’ve missed a lifetime being together.”  
  
“One thing that I can tell you from experience, Mr. Queen,” Wells spoke up after a few moments of silence.  “Is that everyday is a gift.  You never know how long you have with the people that you love.  In a blink of an eye, a flash…the one you love…and what feels like your entire life…it can stop…freeze…stand still…and you can’t get it back.”  He paused.  “You’ve been given a second chance with Ms. Smoak.  Don’t waste it.”  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
TBC…  
  



	9. Ray: A friend and an offer

_“Fear doesn’t have to make you cruel or cowardly.  Fear can make you kind.”  ~ Doctor Who_  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ray was a busy person.  This wasn’t something new, but it seemed to weigh on him even more today.  Maybe it was because he kept looking at the clock.  He had a meeting with someone that he hadn’t seen in years…someone he was excited to see.  Someone who Ray found himself moving mountains for…if only she asked…and allowed him to do so.  
  
Three years.  
  
He’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel like it had been that long, in fact, it felt longer.  Felicity had been brilliant and someone that Ray couldn’t find himself NOT thinking about.  No matter her relationship with Oliver Queen, Ray found himself smitten by her.  Maybe it was just the memory of her.  Ray wasn’t sure.  No matter, he was still awaiting the time slot for his meeting with Felicity Smoak.  He’d been informed when she was found, that she was okay, and that she had a child (Oliver Queen’s son).    Immense relief.  Relief was all he felt knowing that she was alive and back home.  Felicity Smoak was such a brilliant, strong, kind, and innovative young woman and there was just something about her…a light…that he missed it when she wasn’t around.  Somehow, a single person not only made him a better (and happier) person, but also brought new life to the company.    
  
He needed her.  
  
Palmer Technologies needed her.  
  
Ray was going to do everything he could to get her back.  It was more than just for him, for his sanity…and for the company to move forward.  It was ridiculous.  Ray knew that he was often (okay, so maybe it was more like ALWAYS) the smartest man in the room, but Felicity was the smartest woman…and she pushed him.    
  
He missed that.    
  
He needed that.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
This meeting was one of the only ones in the last nearly four years that Ray was actually on time for.  Ray was actually early, even.  The meeting was just in his office, but normally he’d be in his workshop, trying to figure out how to make whatever his latest project is…to work…and then likely failing at it.  Today, though, he had to be early to make sure that things were just right…to have his office prepared so that he wouldn’t need to call in his assistant for anything…to go over everything he had to present about the company.  All Ray hoped was that Felicity would WANT to come back…and even be PROUD of what they’d accomplished so far.    
  
God, he was so smitten by her!  
  
Ray paced a bit, kept checking the time.  It didn’t matter if it was twenty minutes or ten or five or two minutes before his meeting time.  It all felt like a lifetime.  It was hard for him to really hold it together.  He felt like he was going to split at the seams, explode in every direction.  
  
Too much coffee.  
  
Nervous.  
  
Why was he nervous?  
  
There she was, though, when he turned to pace again.  He could see her through the glass of his office wall.  His mouth hung open slightly as he stared at her.  Felicity didn’t see him yet, she looked in awe of the offices…though Ray didn’t think that he’d really changed much of it in three years.  He was actually fairly certain that it was all the same.  But there she was, looking like the world was such a beautiful place (Palmer Technologies offices, in that case) and looking absolutely breathtaking.  She didn’t look different to him from a distance.    
  
When she finally looked in his direction, he smiled and gave her a sheepish wave.  She smiled and waved back.  In that instant, even though they were apart, it felt like things hadn’t changed since the last time he’d seen her three years before.  Ray met her at his office door, waving away the assistant.    
  
“Thank you SO much for agreeing to come down here,” Ray said and realized he might have been being TOO enthusiastic.  He closed the office door and led her over to the couch where he had coffees and a spread of snacks waiting on the coffee table.  “I sound far too formal…”  He let out a light laugh.  “Wow…  I’m nervous… It’s just so good to see you—and that you’re okay—and—well, um…”  
  
Felicity just smiled at him and he found himself being hugged by her suddenly and surprisingly.  “You’re fine,” she said quietly.  “I missed you.”  She squeezed him for a moment, he could hear a comforting sigh from her.  He held her, finding it just as comforting to know that she was alive and safe, it wasn’t just some dream that they’d find her…she was actually there.  “I’m glad that you called.”  She finally released him and took a step back before finally sitting down on the couch.  “I was a bit surprised, though…”  
  
“I know you said you had friends in town…and family, but I just wanted you to know that your job is here for you…IF you still want it…WHENEVER you want it…” Ray blurted out.  He had meant to take some time with pleasantries and such, but that obviously had been all blown away.  Mainly because he’d been so distracted at how beautiful, how perfect, and how comforting she was.  “I don’t want you to think that I’m pushing you, I just—“  
  
“You’re so kind, Ray,” Felicity said as she pushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear as she bowed her head for a moment before looking back at him.  There WAS something different about her, he could tell that…but he knew that that was something to expect with what she’d gone through (he didn’t even KNOW exactly what had gone on in those three years, but he knew that something horrible had to have happened).  “But the company has to have found a VP in the last three years…”  
  
“Actually, I managed to find a way around that,” Ray said a bit nervously as he tilted his head to one side and then the other.    
  
“How?”  
  
“The truth,” Ray spouted.  “There was no one who could replace you.  There was no one GOOD enough.”  He paused for a moment realizing how that made him sound.  “I had help, though, keeping the board at bay…  There have been temporary VPs that have filled the spot for six months at a time before they were sent off to head up another offshoot of the company somewhere else.  Walter Steele also helped me…”  
  
A smile dashed across her face.  “Walter is a good man.”  
  
“He is.  I’m glad he’s not against me.”  
  
“To be honest, I don’t know if I’m ready to come back, Ray,” Felicity told him genuinely.  “I don’t even know if I’m going to be able to function in a week…let alone help you with the company.”  
  
“I understand that.”  
  
And he did.  
  
“And you have a son,” Ray brought up.  “I just wanted you to know that if you want it…your job is here…you can make up the hours however you like…you can bring your son to work with you, I trust your judgement in all things, Felicity.  That hasn’t changed.”  
  
“His name is Tommy.”  
  
Ray stopped and tried to picture Felicity with a child.  Of course she’d be amazing as a mother.  “Tommy’s a good name.”  
  
“He’s a good boy.”  
  
“I am sure he is…and I hope to meet him.”  
  
Felicity smiled and sipped coffee for a moment.  “I appreciate the offer, Ray, but I have time to think about this, right?  I don’t need to make a decision right now?”  
  
He just stared at her and in truth, Ray had hoped that she’d make a decision right then and there.  Ray could wait, though.  Palmer Technologies could wait…  “Take all the time in the world,” Ray pushed out.  “I’ll be right here…the company will be here…and if you need a friend, I’m always here for you…no matter what…no matter what you need.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Ray just smiled at her.  “I’m glad that you know,” he said gently before lifting the mug to his lips and sipping his coffee.    
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  



	10. Roy: Everything

_“Family is not an important thing.  It’s everything.”  ~  Michael J. Fox_  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
“Thea—“  
  
“PLEASE, Roy!” Thea pleaded.  
  
He just stared at her for a long time.  “You know that it’s going to be CREEPY if we all live in Queen Mansion together?  For multiple reasons…  I mean, I’m fairly sure that Felicity already FOUND a place and that they’re already decorating it—“  
  
“But it’s like FIVE MILES away from where we live.”  
  
Roy just stared at her.    
  
He was glad that Felicity and Tommy were safe and home.  He was glad that there was this family between all of them being rekindled.  Roy didn’t really have the best family growing up.  Even with how things turned out, Thea still had a good childhood.  Over the past three years, Oliver had been pretty distant, with all of them.  With Felicity back (and a nephew in the mix), Thea had jumped back immediately into them being closer as a family.  He couldn’t blame her, though.  
  
“Maybe we just need to move closer…” Roy suggested.  
  
Thea seemed to take that in.  To really think about it.  They’d talked about moving their relationship further, not marriage, but children.  Roy had a feeling that Thea’s need to feel close to Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy had to do with that.  Walter Steele was currently the closest thing that Thea had to a parent (Malcolm Merlyn didn’t count).  All she wanted was what everyone wanted, a family…one that was close and full of members that loved each other.  
  
“I mean, I guess that would be easier,” Thea said as she seemed to be still thinking about it.  “I know that for some reason Diggle seems pretty attached to where they’re living.”  
  
“And there’s the whole privacy thing, too,” Roy pointed out.  “Sorry, but I sort of like walking around naked…or in my boxers at some points when we’re home.”  
  
Thea grinned wildly at him right then.  “You’re right…  You’re right…  We do all need our space.”  
  
Roy pulled her to him.  He kissed her as he ran his fingers through her short wavy dark hair.  Thea was so many things and he loved every facet of her.  It was a little weird, though, he felt a bit like an outsider, which he knew was silly.  He was anything but outside of their family…Team Arrow or Oliver and Thea.  He supposed that he just didn’t want to push Felicity into anything that she wasn’t comfortable with and that he just didn’t want to be in the way of everyone’s reunion.  Even though the past few years had been different, for the bulk of his life…Roy was used to being on the outside and alone.  That wasn’t something that you just grew out of.  
  
Things were different though.  
  
He had a family.  
  
A family that was finally complete.  
  
Roy brought up, “We’ve been saving—“  
  
“I thought that was going to be for traveling and for—“  
  
“A wedding?”  
  
Thea shrugged.    
  
“When we finally decide to take that step, maybe it doesn’t need to be more than just the people in our lives.  We don’t need to spend all of it on a new place, but there’s still time to save up for a honeymoon…or we could just go on our own trip whenever.”  They’d been working hard with Verdant.  Thea also had some money, but they were really trying not to touch it.  It wasn’t like they were broke, they just liked to be as responsible as they could.    
  
“You’re right.”  Thea laughed just then and held tight to him, her head on his shoulder.  “I know I don’t say that enough.”  
  
Roy just smirked.  “I’m actually not sure I’ve EVER heard you utter those words.”  
  
“One time thing only,” she teased.  
  
“So, it’s decided?”  
  
“It’s decided.”  
  
“Good,” he told her.  “All I want is for you to be happy…if that means we have to move…then so be it.  Let’s be honest, we really didn’t need an excuse to really move…”  
  
“It’s still a good one.”  
  
“It is.”  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  



	11. Oliver: Anxiety

_In life we do things.  Some we wish we had never done.  Some we wish we could replay a million times in our head.  But they all make us who we are, and in the end they shape every detail about us.  If we were to reverse any of them we wouldn’t be who we are.  So just live, make mistakes, have wonderful memories, but never ever second guess who you are, where you have been, and most importantly where it is you’re going._  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The move was easy enough.  There wasn’t much ‘stuff’ to move.  Everything was new and still smelled heavy in the air to him.  Of packing materials, wood, and laundry detergent.  Oliver was just relieved that Tommy and Felicity had seemed so happy.  He’d been still keeping his distance, not so much because of being scared of pushing them away…but trying to find his place within the family unit.  Three years didn’t change things, not like that, he thought.    
  
Felicity was already in her room and he knew that she was sleeping because she’d finally settled.  She’d come out several times to check on Tommy.  She still wasn’t used to him not sleeping in the bed with him, like they’d done while they’ve been held captive.  Apparently living with the Diggles, Sara had taught their son quickly that having your own room and bed was a good thing.  Oliver didn’t know whether it was really a good thing or not because Felicity had seemed so panicked and rattled when she’d emerged.  She had nightmares and he knew that it was understandable.  So, he’d set up camp outside of her door.    
  
His back was pressed up against her door while the rest of their place was dark, the hallway remained dim.  Tommy’s room was right next to Felicity’s while his was across the hall.  Oliver tried to sleep like that, it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before, but every turn that he heard her make made him worry.  It seemed like every ten steps they took forward, Felicity scooted back three.  She just wasn’t completely at home.  He knew that.  She didn’t feel completely safe.  He knew that.  God, though, was he trying to make her feel all of those things.    
  
In public and with friends and family, she seemed like she was the Felicity that they all remembered and adored…but when she was alone, he knew that the skeletons and the shadows brought out doubt and worry to haunt her.  All Oliver wanted to do was to protect her…to protect all of them from that fear and pain.  He couldn’t, though.  They just had to endure through it all together.  They could do it, he knew that.  It would just take time.  
  
More time.  
  
At least, he knew that Tommy was sleeping well.  He’d played for hours after dinner and his bath.  Just on the floor and it didn’t seem like it mattered what toy it was.  Tommy found joy and distraction in everything. It had been a beautiful thing for Oliver to watch.  He was so young and yet, so resilient.  Tommy reminded him so much of Felicity.  He was so precious and perfect.  
  
He’d keep them safe.  
  
The sound of Felicity’s whimpering caught his attention as he listened as her sheets rustled.  He waited and hoped that she’d go back to sleep.  He didn’t want her to be up all night worrying.  She needed her sleep.  They all did, but he was far too used to operating on so little sleep.  One night awake, it wasn’t going to faze him.  When her feet hit the floor and she headed for the door, he stood and took a step away from the door.  Oliver turned to face her door, waiting…expecting…and hoping that they’d done the right thing.    
 What if it had been too soon?  
  
What if she was uncomfortable there?  
  
What if—  
  
“Oliver?”  
  
He’d expected her voice, but not until she’d opened the door.  Oliver supposed, though, that she knew him well enough to know that he’d be outside of her door.  He just hoped that after everything that it wasn’t creepy.  He wanted to be there for her.  
  
Just in case.  
  
“I’m here,” he called out and took another step back, his fingers scratching his scalp as he looked to the nearest wall.  He knew that he couldn’t NOT look like he was doing what he was doing.  Felicity would never believe it anyways.  So, he just stood there and waited.    
  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Felicity told him as she swung the door open.  
  
“Neither could I,” he echoed.  It was still time, even though he’d planned to do it.  Oliver took her in.  She was dressed in a soft pink tank top with white floral shorts that had pink, sage, and lavender accents.  They were definitely short and he found himself taking in her bare long, beautiful, pale legs.  His eyes only lingered for a moment before he was staring right into her eyes.  
  
“Do you care if I join you here in the hall?” Felicity asked as she motioned around.    
  
“Of course not,” he told her.  Oliver really didn’t know what else to say.  He watched her for a moment as she slid down the small section of the wall between her and Tommy’s room before he finally snapped out of it.  He moved to sit next to her, careful to still leave her space.    
  
Their eyes didn’t leave each others’ for a moment, silence just filling the space between them.  Oliver didn’t know what to say.  He hadn’t felt like they’d quite gotten to the point where he could question how she was feeling without worrying that she would take it the wrong way.  The truth was, he was just concerned.    
  
“I keep having the nightmares.”  
  
“No one’s going to take you or Tommy away from here…” Oliver vowed.  “I promise.”  
  
“You never promise anything.”  
  
That was true.  
  
He stared at her for a long moment, silence engulfing the moment once again.  “You know that the only reason why I never promise things is because I never want to break a promise.”  He paused.  “THIS is a promise I will not break.”  
  
“ARGUS—“  
  
“They’re going to leave us alone,” Oliver told her.  
  
“How do you know?” Felicity asked.  He could tell that her eyes were searching for an answer, confirmation that things really were going to be okay.    
  
Oliver hadn’t been at her side every moment since she’d gotten back.  He’d been giving her the space that she needed.  He’d been taking the time to really process everything.  He’d needed time to get himself together.  Felicity being back was big, but so was the fact that he had a son.  Tommy.  It hadn’t just been the three of them, thought it had been their team…and Felicity’s mother…and friends from Central City.  A lot had gone on.  Felicity had had a lot of people to distract her and keep her safe in his absence.  
  
“Because Waller’s dead.”  
  
Felicity just stared at him.  She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.    
  
“I didn’t kill her,” Oliver explained a beat later.  He didn’t want Felicity to fear him, though she knew that he’d killed people (too many people in his life).  She’d seen the darkness in his soul and she’d poured light into it.  She’d seen him at his best and his worst.  The truth was, he felt ashamed thinking that she might think that he was a killer (at least in this instance).  "I wanted to,” he fully admitted.  “But someone beat me to it…”  
  
“Who?”  
  
Oliver didn’t think that it really mattered.  Not to either of them.  He didn’t want justice for those three years SO BADLY that he was jealous or angry that someone else had beaten him to killing Waller.  Amanda Waller had been with ARGUS a long time and had made a whole lot of enemies.  It was really shocking that she’d survived it this long.    
  
“I don’t know,” he responded.  “I don’t really care…  I wouldn’t be surprised if it was ARGUS who ordered her death…after everything she’s done…  She’s was rogue.  Your captivity and holding wasn’t something ordered by ARGUS’ higher ups.  The fact is…she’s gone.  I talked to her…replacement…and they couldn’t seem farther from disinterested in you, Tommy, me, the team, or Starling City…”  
  
“But can we trust them?”  
  
It was a valid question.  
  
ARGUS was a hard thing to really vet.  There was Amanda Waller (well, there was) and her version of it and then there was the role that Lyla Michaels played (and still did) in ARGUS.  Those were two different missions.  He liked to think that Lyla was on the path that so long ago, Waller was on too before she took it all too far.    
  
“I think we have to,” Oliver told her gently.    
  
She scooted closer to him and it wasn’t something that he missed.  In fact, Oliver almost felt like he needed to scoot back, but he told himself that this was HER choice.  This was her moving to him.  It was a big thing, even though it was a small gesture.  A moment later, her head was resting on his shoulder.  “Do you think this ball of anxiety in me will ever go away?” she whispered and reached out, grasping his hand and squeezing it.  
  
“No.”  
  
He didn’t even think about it.    
  
There was no need to.    
  
“You’re a parent,” Oliver stated a beat later.  It was like it really sunk into him then.  “We’re BOTH parents…and no matter what…no matter if things are going good…we’re always going to worry…even on the best days.”    
  
And it was the truth.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
TBC…  
  



	12. Felicity: Normalizing

Second chances doesn’t always mean a happy ending. Sometimes, it’s just another shot to end things right.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

They sat in the hallway together, for some time, until it was nearly five in the morning. Here and there Felicity had drifted off. When she’d jolt herself awake, though, Oliver was always there…and he was always trying to calm her. Finally, she’d gotten herself up and he must have thought she was going to go to the bathroom or something because he just stared at her…but she didn’t let go of his hand. “Come on,” she whispered.

“Where?” 

“Bed,” she told him. Felicity didn’t want to sleep alone and she certainly didn’t want to wake up screaming alone. Tommy hadn’t come out of his room once and she KNEW that their new place was secured. She’d gone right along with Oliver as he’d checked all the locks and windows. There was a high tech alarm system, but Felicity knew that those things could be easily deactivated, so it really wasn’t a comfort to her. Knowing that the locks were locked and that Oliver were there, those were her comforts. 

“Felicity, I—“

Felicity knew what he was doing. Chivalry was not dead in Starling City. She let out a small sigh, but was still smiling at him. “Oliver Queen, it is late…well, actually, it’s quite early. Neither one of us has had nearly enough sleep. I love you. I’ve missed you. We’ve been sitting in the hallway all of this time, all I’m asking is that you’ll hold me…and sleep in the same bed as me. Nothing else.” She paused. “At least not yet.”

It seemed like enough for Oliver. “Which bed?”

It took her a moment to contemplate that. Oliver hadn’t even stepped foot in her bedroom. Diggle had been the one to set up the furniture. He and Roy had moved everything. She’d noticed that he hadn’t tried to invade her space. In truth, she realized, maybe she wasn’t ready for it yet. Oliver was trying not to push things and she felt like it was best not to push herself either. “Yours.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Waking up in Oliver’s arms with him staring at her brought on a mix of feelings. She’d started to heat up and feel claustrophobic. She wasn’t sure if it was just because it was something unexpected and that she was also turned on…or if it was just her having a hard time still. They’d both been clothed. Oliver hadn’t even removed his t-shirt when he’d gotten into bed. She’d taken it as him REALLY trying to be respectful. 

Truth be told, she missed his abs.

She was very used to seeing him very bare. 

It was sort of sad.

He seemed to sense it in her, though, and loosened his hold on her. He didn’t speak yet, though, just stared at her. It was like he was trying to read her thoughts as she stared back at him in the same silence. They stayed like that for a while and all she kept thinking was that it was nice…them like that…but at the same time, she was fairly sure that Oliver was gauging how she was doing.

“We should probably get up,” she finally whispered when she heard Tommy’s voice in the other room. 

“Yeah,” he responded sadly.

So, slowly, they both moved out of each others’ arms and sat with their backs to each other on the edges of the bed. Felicity sucked in breath and felt a longing for Oliver’s touch. She looked back over her shoulder at him. He was pulling his t-shirt off, likely so that he could change. Her eyes couldn’t leave him. So many of the scars and the tattoos were familiar to her. She knew the stories behind them and some she didn’t…and some were new (to her). 

God, she’d missed him.

All of him.

Felicity finally got up from the bed and padded out of the room. She peeked out of the room, didn’t see any sight of Tommy before she slipped out. Her son really wasn’t old enough to be impressionable in that way, but she still felt the need to do it. It wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong. It was just because it felt…odd. It was different. 

She found Tommy playing happily in his room. Felicity watched him for just a moment before silently moving to her room, so that she could change. He would be wanting breakfast shortly. He hadn’t been so opinionated about things when they’d been held, but ever since they’d gotten home and during the short time living with the Diggles…he’d become that way. For all she knew he’d want peanut butter and jelly for breakfast (thank goodness, he didn’t seem allergic to nuts) or macaroni and cheese. Little ones were definitely interesting.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The day seemed normal. To Felicity, that was weird. They had breakfast and then Tommy played in his room on the floor. She and Oliver took Tommy to the park and he cried when they had to go home for lunch. They ate a lunch of dinosaur chicken nuggets, green beans, and macaroni and cheese. There was coloring and more playing. Oliver had seemed to change. It was like he wasn’t treading ice. 

“You know what we should do? See if there’s some kind of play group around here,” Oliver suggested as they just sat on the couch together watching as Tommy slept on the opposite couch. He’d passed out shortly after finishing his lunch. He was exhausted.

He was right.

Felicity looked at him and then nodded slowly. “He’s not quite sure how to play with other kids his age.”

“I don’t think ANY kid his age is really SURE about how to play with other kids.”

She smiled. He was right. They’d done a lot of watching at the park. Felicity had been so worried that Tommy would stick out in some way, that he’d be socially challenged or something like that. He wasn’t. He was shy, but that really wasn’t uncommon. There had been a lot of change for him in the last month, so really…considering everything…he was doing just fine. 

“They have to have play groups…”

Oliver kissed her forehead. “He’s going to be just fine… He’s going to probably be going a mile a minute about something so smart that I don’t understand before his next birthday.”

Felicity just beamed at him, her hand stroking his cheek before she pulled him to her, her lips crushing against his. It felt right. Maybe it was because things felt so normal…or maybe just because it was time. Time for things to be normal (or as normal as they could be) between them. When she finally pulled away to breathe, she just stared at him. Waiting. It had been three years. His feelings could have changed. He’d kissed her back, but—

“Are you sure?”

She was certain.

Her hands reached for his clothing, finding a grip on his shirt to hold him in place so that she could kiss him again. “I’m sure,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC…


	13. Quentin: Quiet Moments

Love is a funny thing. It's an intensely personal yet universal thing. It has a thousand definitions and not one of them gets it exactly right. It's a feeling. Its an experience. It's inside of us and yet elusive. We desire it yet fear it. It's the central experience of our lives and yet it remains a mystery.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quentin Lance just sat there and took it all in. It was almost like living in a dream. For a moment, he actually had to pinch himself to prove that it wasn't. It seemed silly, but that was only because he'd had dreams like this...when he was younger...when his girls were younger. He watched her...watched them all…

It was a party.

A house warming party.

It was a small gathering, but it was still lively. He felt like an outsider and he was fairly sure that the only reason that he'd been invited was because Felicity had insisted on it. He and Oliver had an understanding, but they just weren't close. They'd burned quite a few bridges over the years. 

She was so happy...he knew that it wasn't just for appearances. She'd grown a lot...changed...healed...over the last several weeks. He watched as her blonde hair bounced a bit and as the boy hugged her. Everyone seemed happy and for some reason...everything even seemed brighter. He knew it wasn't, but to Quentin...it felt brighter and bolder. 

"Don't tell me you're sitting here all alone."

The voice caught him by surprise and he turned so quickly that he almost spilled his cola. The beauty that came into sight shocked and amazed him, it wasn't like Lance hadn't set eyes on her before...because he had...but damn did she do a good job of sending a shock to his system every time like it was the first time all over again.

Donna Smoak.

The bubbly Mama Smoak sat down next to him, shimming closer to him, close enough to make him slide an extra inch to give a bit of air between them. She and Felicity were so absolutely different, but there were moments where something Donna would do would remind him of Felicity. They'd had moments here and there, but Quentin still found Donna to be a mystery to him...one that he'd really like to know more about.

"I'm always glad for your company," Quentin told her.

"Aren't they just SO happy?" Donna stated more than questioned, her enthusiasm almost tangible. 

"They are," he agreed with a smile. 

It was almost like watching television. Felicity and Tommy together with Lyla Michaels, John Diggle, and little Sara. Oliver was in the other room with his sister and her boyfriend. Laurel was likely around. THIS was what he'd wanted for both of his daughters and for a glimpse, it almost felt like he was looking at HIS Sara. 

The fact that Sara had become an assassin before she'd been killed didn't faze his thoughts when it came to his daughter. Sara had been his baby girl and no matter what had happened, he could see her happy with a normal life...married and with children. No matter how bad Sara had felt...how she thought others might see her as horrible...he never had. He'd always seen his baby girl. He'd always seen her as a hero. He'd loved her unconditionally. No matter what had happened to her during her time after the Queen's Gambit had gone down, he could still see her...like Felicity and Tommy in that moment.

"She's beautiful…"

"She is," Donna spoke softly. "I'm just glad that they're so happy."

"She reminds me of my Sara."

"Sometimes Felicity talks about her...misses her too...she sounds like she was a wonderful person," Donna said gently. "I know you do a lot for Felicity--"

Quentin looked over at Donna. "She never talks about a dad in her life...and well, I guess I just sort of started to think about her as a daughter. Don't ask me when or why. It just happened…"

She was smiling at him and her hand covered his. "Thank you for that. You have no idea how much that means to me...to know that there's someone so close to her that can look out for her...and hopefully someone who I can call?"

"Yeah...yeah...sure," Quentin said and then it hit him. What kind of calling did she mean? Just to check in on Felicity? To ease her worries as a parent? Or was it just to talk to him? "Of course." He realized in that moment, it didn't matter. It had been so long since he and Dinah had split and he had to admit that he was more than ready to move on with his life...and he adored Donna. He always wished that her visits were longer and that he'd get to spend more time with her. "Though, you know...there's always moving…"

"Now, you sound like Felicity...and then she thinks about it."

They both smiled brighter and let out a laugh. "Yeah...I get that. I think Laurel gets sick of me being so close sometimes...but we're family, right? We need each other. Sometimes we don't realize HOW much we need each other until we need each other."

"Family is everything."

Quentin couldn't agree more with Donna. It had taken him years to really turn his life around. To get past the hate and hurt in his life. He was so glad that he did. He still mourned the loss of Sara, but he kept telling himself that she was in a better place. She had to be. He looked from Donna back to where Tommy and little Sara were playing and Felicity was chatting with Lyla and John. He just smiled. "It is."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC…


	14. Thea: Moments

Life is like a camera…   
Focus on what’s important,  
Capture the good times,  
Develop from the negatives,  
And if things don’t work out,  
Take another shot.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It seemed like everything had fallen into place all on its own. Thea had long forgotten all her worry about not being close enough to her family, though she and Roy DID move closer to Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy. Oliver was all that Thea had of the family she knew growing up (well, there was Walter). She'd lost her father and mother, she didn't want to lose her brother too. It hadn't taken her those three years that Felicity had been gone to realize that she really needed to seize every moment...it had only reminded her of it. 

"You sure you're going to be okay?" 

Thea just smiled at him. "Of course I am! Tommy and I are going to have the best night while you guys are all out!" she promised Roy as she readied the tote bag full of fun that she'd put together. She'd gone out the day before and bought Tommy-appropriate games and movies...and some snacks that his parents might frown upon. It was okay, Thea was his aunt...and she intended on being the best aunt ever...it was okay if she spoiled him a bit. "I'm telling you, I am going to be his FAVORITE aunt."

"Technically, you're his ONLY aunt," Roy reminded.

Shaking her head, she let out a sigh. "True, but Lyla's like an aunt… I just want to be the favorite and cool one."

Roy just smiled at her. "Whatever you say."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was almost like living life again when she was small. She remembered that when she and Oliver were small they were such good friends. It was something special, the relationship she and Oliver had. It was still there now, but they'd been so much closer when they were younger. Maybe it was because they were more innocent and carefree. Whatever the case, she was enjoying reliving such moments. 

Tommy Queen was going to be one spoiled child, but Thea knew that he was going to grow up knowing that he was loved by many. How could people NOT love him? Thea would look at him and see Oliver at some times (she'd actually started to call him Ollie once or twice) and then she'd see bits of Felicity. Children were amazing in those ways. She'd even sworn that she'd seen him make a face that she remembered her father make. 

"You're a prince, you know that?" Thea sat with him on the couch, wrapped in blankets, with him tucked at her side as they watched the movie that she'd gotten. It had been a long night of pizza, inflatable swords, matching games, playing dinosaurs, stories, cookies and ice cream, and a movie. When she finally looked over to check on Tommy because he'd become so still and limp, she found him fast asleep. A smile just spread across her face. Leaning down, she kissed the top of his head and brushed some hair out of his face. "Good night, Little Prince." Her attention turned back to the movie, her eyes only darting to the brand new family picture that was set on top of the TV for a brief moment. 

It was the perfect night.

The perfect family.

A bright future.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The End.


End file.
